


“Birthday Dinner”A Benedict Cumberbatch Fanfic

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, London, Smut, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: A Dinner Date leads to something fun.





	“Birthday Dinner”A Benedict Cumberbatch Fanfic

Tonight was Benedict’s birthday celebration. You had an evening planned right at home so you didn’t have to be bothered by photographers and you both could have the space all to yourselves.

It was seven o’clock and Ben was just about to walk through the door. You wore a short black cocktail dress with a floral print and a thin belt around the waist. Your makeup was light and natural, not that Ben minded if you had any at all, he always said you were beautiful as ever no matter what you looked like. Dinner was prepared and sitting on the stove to stay warm. You had a romantic playlist you had made on your iPhone on the stereo system and a table upstairs on the rooftop to have dinner under the setting sun and rising stars.

“Hi baby.” He walked in the door a little after the hour, setting his things down in the entry hall and coming towards the kitchen.

“Hi handsome. How was your day?” You strode over to him and wrapped your arms around his waist peeking up to him.

“It’s much better now that I’m home. What’s that delicious smell?” Ben looked over your head towards the stove.

“Vegan Stuffed Mushrooms with Quinoa.” I hummed as I let go of him. “I’ve planned dinner for us up on the roof tonight baby. Nice birthday dinner.”

“Mmm it will be.” He smiled warmly. “You look beautiful by the way.”

My cheeks turned a rosy red with heat as I blushed. Even after a few years together he could still make me blush like mad. I prepped our plates and carried them towards the stairs.

“Come along handsome.” I purred.

“Baby let me take those.” Ben followed.

“I’ve got it. Just let me serve you dinner tonight.” I chuckled.

We made two more flights of stairs and came to our rooftop landing and stepped outside to the deck. I placed our plates down as Ben pulled out my chair for me.

“Thank you sweetheart.” I sat down as he pushed it in.

“Again baby, this smells wonderful.” He sat down across from me.

A candle in the center of the table lit the tiny space while deck lights lit the surrounding area. It was a warm night but not too warm, a slight breeze was playing in the air and the traffic of the busy London streets were beginning to die down. A soft pink and orange hue filled the sky with the setting sun.

Ben cut into his mushroom and took a bite savoring every bit of it. Once he had swallowed he wiped his mouth.

“Oh sweetie this is delicious! Thank you!” He smiled looking to me before cutting in again.

“Mmm.” I hummed as I chewed. I nodded in agreement.

“Tell me about your day baby, how’d it go?” Ben asked between bites.

“I booked two quite expensive trips baby. High paying clients as well. Of course I can’t say who they are, but baby we’re talking about a huge commission on both of these trips.” My face lit up when I spoke about day at the office. I was a travel agent in central London and several of my clients were high paying and luxury vacationers.

“That’s fantastic! Any news about where you’ll take your familiarization trip this year baby?” Benedict asked.

“I’m thinking of going to Malaysia baby, you’re coming right?” I questioned. I always got a familiarization trip every year to visit a destination so I could tell my clients about it when I returned.

“I will try my best to be there at all cost baby. We can go visit Agnes and Steve while we’re there.” Ben finished up his food.

“Yes! That’s the plan.” I finished my last bite. “I’ll clean these up baby. Then I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere.” I smirked.

“Yes baby, I’ll be here.” He headed over to our two person lounger and laid back while he waited.

A few moments later after sitting everything in the dishwasher I was back upstairs and climbing in beside Ben. He wrapped his arm around me, caressing my waist softly.

Over the stereo “Best Part” by Daniel Caesar played softly.

Ben kissed my lips gently. First the top then the bottom, letting his tongue play along the slight part I had on my lips. His hand held my back as I leaned into him kissing him slowly.

Parting my lips I allowed him to slip his tongue inside sliding it with mine as we kissed deeper. I parted and rested my forehead on his as I chuckled.

He started to kiss my jaw down my neck and collar bone to my shoulder. His hand fondled my breast through my dress and bra. Switching his position he now fondled with one hand while the other hand slipped down my waist to my hips and grabbed at it before slipping further down and sliding under my dressed back up to my bottom. He squeezed and made me whimper continuing to caress and then squeeze. Ben brought my leg up a little and slipped his hand between my thighs to tease my covered center.

I moaned and shook slightly before he ripped the panties away.

“I told you not to wear anything under when you’re around me baby.” He pinched my clit.

“Fuck.” I said at a whisper as I whimpered. I never thought about doing this on the deck but it was happening and it was happening soon.

Ben unzipped his pants and pushed them down slightly.

“Baby more.” I moaned as he teased my clit with his hard length.

“More what sweetie?” He bit my lips as he continued the relentless teasing hovering over me. I whimpered and tried to get closer to him. “

“I need you inside.” I breathed and tried grinding against him.

“Say please…” He teased my entrance.

“Please please.” I moaned. Ben kissed my lips and neck.

“I can’t hear you…” He faked.

“Please fuck me!” I moaned out.

Benedict kissed my lips and slowly inserted himself into me, pumping slowly while kissing me deeply. He continue a slow pace and looked to my eyes. “You like my cock?” He purred.

“Yes yes baby! Faster please!” I wrapped my arms and legs around him urging him to go faster. My fingers gripping into his back.

He thrusted in faster and faster till he broke his stride just about to lose himself. I moaned and he pressed his lips to me to keep a scream silent as he came in my warmth and I with him. He panted and breathed on my shoulder before kissing my lips once more and withdrawing himself.

I laid there breathing and reeling in pure bliss of my orgasm.

“You’re beautiful baby.” He purred.

“Happy birthday my sweet baby.” I smiled and kissed him.


End file.
